nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Quadshank Redemption
is the fourteenth episode in Season 3 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on May 13, 2017, to an audience of 1.30 million viewers. Plot The annual Edgewood School Carnvial is coming up and the Harper Quads are beyond excited to finally be the oldest kids at the carnival. Hopefully this will give them a better chance to win more stuff. All they need are tickets to play various games. While the quads are still discussing this on the hallway, Principal Tarian approaches, dragging a cart with carnival stuff. He says hello to them and makes them say hello to Shelly, his turtle. While trying to get the cart into his office, a box with carnival tickets falls out without him noticing. Dicky quickly picks up the tickets and hopes to use them to win a huge banana he's been trying to win for years. Nicky goes along. Dawn advises against taking the tickets but she's torn between using them or returning them to Principal Tarian. After some dilemma, she takes a stand and forces her brothers to give her the tickets so that they can return them. The quads start fighting for the tickets. Unfortunately, Principal Tarian finds them and refuses to listen to what Dawn was trying to say. He says the quads have a record of being troublemakers. So, he gives them detention. On Saturday. The day of the carnival. On the day of the carnival, Anne drops the quads at the detention and reveals that he and Tom will be working at the carnival for a Tom's Get Sporty booth. Ricky compares being in detention to being in prison. Dawn complains that it was Ricky's fault for not stopping them. It gets worse when they see other bad kids joining them: * The Dozer - he bulldozes other kids against the wall. He's serving the 18th Saturday of a 24 Saturday sentence. * Texting Tina - she is always texting in class; the fastest texter around * Johnny Meatballs - no one knows what he did but it's probably something to do with meatballs. Principal Tarian comes over to give them the detention activity: to make cotton candy for the carnival. He gives them the cotton candy machine and shows them how to operate it. The quads start working on the cotton candy but the other kids refuse to help. They claim that since they already have so many future detentions, they don't care about finishing the detention assignment. Tina and Johnny confront the quads for calling them "bad kids." Tina says the quads are selfish but the quads deny it, forcing Johnny and Tina to list instances where the quads were selfish and didn't care about others. Johnny reveals that when the quads went to the class museum trip while sick in Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Sicky, they caused everyone in the entire school to get sick - and Johnny had to miss a racquetball tournament. The quads try to defend themselves as a one time thing but Tina starts listing other things like when they ruined the class elections in Harpers for President, when they ruined the morning announcements in The Buffa-Lowdown etc. The quads lose the argument and go back to make cotton candy. However, the quads run out of cotton candy sugar and need more. Unfortunately, the nearest bag is too high for them to reach. They want to ask The Dozer to help get it but they're afraid since Johnny and Tina had warned them against waking up The Dozer. Dicky volunteers to talk to The Dozer and after a short discussion, they leave the room without explaining anything to Nicky, Ricky and Dawn. The remaining quads are left wondering what the Dozer is going to do with Dicky. After a short while, they notice Dicky and the Dozer at the carnival grounds. Dawn doesn't want Dicky to get in trouble for leaving detention and asks Nicky and Ricky to go with her save Dicky. Tina and Johnny refuse to be left alone in detention. So, the entire gang leaves to go to the carnival. When banging the door, it causes the bag of sugar to fall into the cotton candy machine. At the carnival, Mae and Miles are trying to settle a dispute with Tom and Anne at the Get Sporty booth. The problem is that Tom had placed a lot of expensive rewards for contesters to encourage more people to participate. Some of the items people are competing for include a farm and a ski jet. Anne is not happy about this especially because Tom accidentally made the game so easy. The quads and the bad kids arrive looking for Dicky and The Dozer. Dicky explains that he made a deal with The Dozer to help him out and in return The Dozer would help them get the sugar bag and also help Dicky win the banana he's been trying to win. The quads are surprised that The Dozer wasn't trying to hurt Dicky. Johnny and Tina explain that they're not bad kids either. None of them are bad kids: *The Dozer is called "The Dozer" because he has to take care of his little sibling and therefore he's always tired and sleeps in class. *Texting Tina gets detentions because she's having hard trouble dealing with her best friend moving to Australia. While trying to get back to detention, the quads are trapped after seing Principal Tarian. They hide under a "Whack-A-Troll" game where they have to keep popping up their heads for contesters to hit. When the principal comes to play, Dawn takes the opportunity to get her squad to sneak back into detention. The quads are glad to arrive back at the detention without getting caught. But they're shocked to open the door only to find the entire room filled with cotton candy. There's only one thing they can do: eat through the cotton candy as fast as they can before Principal Tarian returns. When the principal arrives, he finds them all lying on the floor having eaten all the cotton-candy. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper *Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine Recurring Cast *Jason Sims-Prewitt as Principal Tarian *Theodore John Barnes as Miles Guest Cast *Steven Thomas Capp as The Dozer *Grant Durazzo as Johnny *Laya Deleon Hayes as Tina *Alex Jebb-quine as Alex *Damon Pfaff as Carny *Tyler Nusenow as Kid Continuity *Johnny Meatballs and Texting Tina complain about past events ruined by the quads being selfish such as: **In Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Sicky when the quads ruined the class trip by going there when sick. **In Harpers for President when the quads ruined the class elections. **In The Buffa-Lowdown when they ruined the morning announcements. *This is the second-time that someone listed some of the quads' shenanigans to show them that they're not exactly innocent. It previously happened in New Kid on the Block, when Syd didn't want to hang out with them because of their bad reputation. * The quads say that they will be the oldest kids at the carnival, meaning that they're in the last year of middle school. They graduate in Cementing the Quads' Legacy. * When Ricky says "hoosegow", Dicky mistakes it for "whose cow" leading to a confusing argument similar In The Wonderful Wizard of Quads, when Ricky says "witch mannequin" but Dicky hears "which mannequin" leading to another confusion. * This is the second episode where the quads' are desperate to go to a festive event. Trivia *Brian Stepanek who portrays Tom Harper, directed this episode. *That is possibly the reason he doesn't appear often in the episode. *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn forgot to turn off the machine that was making cotton candy, so the classroom was full of it when they came back. *It is revealed Shelly likes sugar. *This is the first episode where Ricky feels ashamed of himself. *Dicky mixing up words is seen again in The Wonderful Wizard of Quads. *Since the quads say they are the oldest kids at the carnival that means they will finish Middle School soon. *This episode's title is a parody of the 1994 film, "The Shawshank Redemption" Quotes Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:2017 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Airing in 2017